Breakout Squad
by DrawingScars
Summary: Mikael Mikaelson has broken out of prison, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, along with Alaric Saltzman puts together a group of convicts to help them catch him. Two of them happens to be Mikael's own sons, Klaus and Kol. Along for the ride is Caroline Forbes and Enzo (In later chapters). Can they catch Mikael before it's too late? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been watching Breakout Kings, and I got this idea about turning it into a Vampire Diaries fan fic! I will be using some things from the series, so if you have watched it, you should recognize some of the stuff in this fan fic! I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

Mikael Mikaelson was a convict sentenced to life in prison, he was being held up in Attica Correctional Facility. His crimes? He murdered his wife's lover in cold blood, and attempted murder on her and his son, or as he came to know, step-son. He had been locked up for 10 years now.

"Open the doors." He heard a guard yell, Mikael stood up and walked over to the door, soon it moved open and he stepped out, making his way to the job he had acquired when he first got there. Laundry.

He washed the clothing, not making conversation with any of the other convicts. "Ey man, you're in my spot." A large black man said to one of the younger guys, the kid must of been in his early twenties. He quickly moved away and let the man take his place, Mikael eyed them for a second before he turned back to his job.

About an hour into the job, a fight broke out, forcing the guards to move from their position, Mikael quickly sprung into action, he grabbed the laundry cart and rolled it outside, once outside he saw a very familiar face, her long brown hair, her brown eyes. She was flirting with the guards, giving him the opportunity to slip into the laundry truck.

"I hope your wife feels better soon." The brunette woman said and sent one of the guards a flirty smile, she jumped into the truck and watched as a guard got into the drivers seat.

"They are clear." One of the guards yelled, the gates opened and the truck rolled out of the prison. They drove until they reached a stop sign, and that was when the guard heard something in the back.

"What was that?" He asked and eyed the brunette. "I don't know." She said, the guard got out and moved around the truck, he got out his gun and carefully opened the door, only to get it kicked open in his face, making him fall backwards.

Mikael jumped out and disarmed him, he grabbed the fun and pointed it at the guard. "Please don't kill me, I have a wife and child." The guard pleaded, Mikael gave him a cold smirk and pulled the trigger. He moved around the truck and got into the drivers seat.

"You have been most useful, Hayley." Mikael said and grinned at the woman sitting besides him. "Anything for you." She said and grinned back at him, Mikael smirked and drove off, leaving the guard's dead body on the ground for anyone to find.

* * *

"Salvatore's my office, now!" Alaric Saltzman barked, he was the head of the U.S Marshal's department in New York. Damon and Stefan quickly got out off their chairs and followed him into the office.

"Whatever it is, Stefan is to blame." Damon said and gave his younger brother a smirk, Stefan rolled his eyes and sat himself down.

"Finished?" Alaric asked and looked down at Damon, he kept quiet and Alaric dropped a file onto the desk.

"Mikael Mikaelson escaped Attica Correctional Facility less than an hour ago. A guard was found dead by a stop sign, we think he stole the truck and is holding a young woman hostage." Alaric said. Stefan took the file and opened it, there was a picture of Mikael in it, some information about his crimes.

"He is just a simple murderer, shouldn't be so hard to catch." Stefan said and handed the file over to Damon.

"Wrong, Mikael might of been convicted for murder, but he is said to run The Hunters." Alaric said and sat himself down.

"The Hunters, but those guys are highly trained assassins, you really think this guy is the leader for them?" Stefan asked and motioned towards the file Damon was holding.

"I don't really know what to believe, but my boss thinks he is, and so do the FBI. Our job is to catch him." Alaric said and nodded towards the file.

"Hey, didn't Marcel's guys bust Klaus Mikaelson a few years ago?" Damon asked, Stefan glanced over at him. "Yes, for cocaine possession, they then managed to prove he killed a few people as well." Stefan said.

"And his brother Kol, wasn't it Marcel's crew that got him as well?" Damon asked, Stefan nodded. "He sold drugs to a girl who over dosed. He is currently serving 25 years in prison at Sing Sing, along with his brother." Stefan said.

"Enough chit chat, we need to catch Mikael as soon as possible." Alaric said. "Well, how did you catch him the last time?" Damon asked and dropped the file back onto the desk.

"I didn't, it was your father who did. And from what I gathered it was out of sheer dumb luck. Mikael's wife, Esther, decided to testify against him." Alaric said, Damon and Stefan nodded.

"We can start by searching for any relatives, if I re-call he did have six kids, two of them are locked up. And his wife, is she still in witness protection?" Damon asked.

"Yes, her and her son Henrik are still under the witness protection." Alaric said. Damon nodded at him.

"We'll make visits to the other Mikaelson's ask if daddy has come around for a chat." Damon said and stood up.

"Wait." Stefan said, Damon looked down at him, Alaric raised an eyebrow at him. "I have an idea." Stefan continued.

"Do please share, baby bro." Damon said and eyed him. "You said our father caught Mikael out of sheer dumb luck, that dumb luck being his wife. Which means he is smart. But his kids have lived with him their whole life, they know him." Stefan said.

"What are you getting at Stefan?" Alaric asked as he leaned back in the chair. "We could use Kol and Klaus Mikaelson to catch Mikael." He said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Damon asked and sat himself down again. "Maybe a little, but then again I have been around you a lot recently." Stefan said and shot a smirk towards his brother.

"And what makes you think they would help us?" Alaric asked. "We can move them from Sing Sing, to a more low security facility, and we can reduce their sentence." Stefan said.

"Are you even listening to yourself? The minute those guys are out of their handcuffs they will kill us and run for their lives." Damon said.

"I'm actually liking this idea." Alaric said and leaned forward, elbows on the desk. "But the Mikaelson's lack tracking skills. Sure Kol might be a wonder child, and Klaus have the street creds, but none of them knows how to hunt and find people like Mikael." Alaric said.

"So we'll need a third person." Stefan said. "Have you two lost your minds?" Damon asked as he looked between them.

"It's not a bad idea Damon." Alaric said and eyed him. "No, it's a stupid idea. An idea we all will get fired for, or even worse, thrown into prison for." Damon said and rolled his eyes.

"Would you have a little faith Damon? Present them with this opportunity, they might just surprise you." Stefan said and eyed his older brother, Damon let out a sigh. "Fine, but if this fails I will blame all of this on you two." He said and pointed at them.

"Alright, third person? You have anyone in mind?" Alaric asked and turned towards Stefan. "No one that pops into my mind." He said.

"Caroline Forbes." Damon said, Alaric turned towards him, Stefan as well. "Forbes?" Stefan asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Her mother was a sheriff in Virginia." Alaric said, Damon nodded at him. "She got killed in a shooting accident, her father however was a bounty hunter. He taught her everything he knew, he then got captured by some mafia people. He got tortured and killed, Caroline tracked down 6 of them and killed them. However the proof of those killings were practically none existent, she got charged for weapon possession and is serving a 10 year sentence at the women facility." Damon said.

"How do you know she tracked them down and killed them, if it was never proven?" Stefan asked.

"Because she has these lines tattooed on her arm, she told me once it reached ten she was done." Damon explained, Alaric and Stefan nodded at him.

"Bring them in." Alaric said smirk on his face.

* * *

Klaus was sitting on one of the tables at the yard, he was enjoying the sun and chilly air. "Nik." He heard the familiar voice of his younger brother call out, he lifted his head and saw as Kol moved towards him.

"Kol, I see you haven't pissed anyone off today." He said and smirked, Kol grinned and sat down. "I figured I'd let you have the day off." Kol said.

"Have you heard the news?" Kol asked and looked at him, Klaus shook his head. "Father has escaped." Klaus stiffened at the mention of Mikael.

"Are you certain?" He asked, Kol nodded. "Heard one of the guards talk about it, apparently he killed the guard that drove the laundry truck, and they are saying he is holding some brunette hostage." Kol said, Klaus leaned onto his hands.

"You don't think he will go for mother or Henrik, do you?" Kol asked, his voice filled with concern. "I think that would be his first stop." Klaus said and eyed his younger brother. Kol sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"Mikaelson's you have a visitor." One of the guards called out, Klaus and Kol eyed the man for a minute before they got up and followed him inside. They were brought into a cell where lawyers usually met with their clients.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kol said as he saw the familiar face of Stefan Salvatore.

"Kol,Klaus. It's been too long." Stefan said and shot them a crooked grin. "Not long enough." Klaus said as the guard pushed them over to the table, he sat them down and moved to lean against the wall.

Stefan moved over to the table and sat down on the chair. "I'm going to assume you know about your fathers break out." He said. Kol and Klaus nodded.

"Great. I'm here to make a deal with you both." Stefan continued. "What kind of deal?" Klaus asked and eyed the sandy blonde haired man.

"Help us catch your father and you will be moved to a low security facility, your sentence will be dropped with a few years as well. But that is only if you catch your father." Stefan said.

"You want us to help you catch our father?" Kol asked. "Yes." Stefan said, Klaus and Kol let out a chuckle.

"We don't work for cops." Klaus said and leaned back in his chair. "Not even for a bit of freedom? You wont have to wear cuffs or that prison suit. You will be given regular clothing, you will be able to walk around the city." Stefan said. Klaus looked over to Kol, Kol nodded at him.

"We want it in writing." Klaus said and turned back to Stefan, he smirked and pulled a paper out from his jacket."I figured you'd say that." He said and handed it over to him. Klaus read through it.

"Pen?" He asked, Stefan dug out a pen from his pocket and handed it to him, Klaus signed it along with Kol.

"So when do we start?" Kol asked. "Right now" Stefan said with a smirk on his face and stood up.

* * *

They drove for about 15 minutes before they reached the new HQ, they took an old elevator up to the top floor. They stepped out of the elevator and into a large room, there were four desks, one was occupied by a dark skinned brunette.

"Why are there three desks?" Kol asked. "You'll see." Stefan said and motioned for them to sit down. He walked into the small office where Alaric sat.

Klaus looked around the room, the walls were bricks, the floor dark wooden. The windows needed to be cleaned heavily, the room had a rustic feel to it. They heard the elevator go down, and soon up.

Out stepped Damon and a gorgeous blonde. "Sit, don't move." Damon commanded and motioned for the girl to sit down on the desk besides Klaus.

The girl sat down and lifted her feet onto the desk, she took a quick glance around the room before her eyes landed on Klaus.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." She said and shot him a smirk, Kol let out a laugh and Klaus glared at the girl.

"Alright convicts, I am Alaric Saltzman, I am in charge of this little group. Damon and Stefan will be your handlers so to say. You will be given a phone, where you can contact us in case you have to run after someone. But if you run or attempt to flee, you will be sent back to your high security facility double sentence." Alaric said and looked at them.

"Now for the introductions, That is Klaus Mikaelson, he used to run the drug community in New York. He knows the streets better than anyone else." Alaric said and pointed at Klaus. "And that is his younger brother Kol, wonder child, IQ of 210, sold drugs to the wrong girl and got himself 25 years in prison. Graduated from Harvard with some PhD's and other stuff." Alaric continued and pointed at Kol, he gave Caroline a small wink, she just stared at him before she looked back at Alaric.

"And this is Caroline Forbes, said to have murder six people, but could never be proven in court. Was caught for weapon possession, and is now serving a 10 year sentence. Her father was the famous bounty hunter Bill Forbes." Alaric said.

"Holy shit, Bill Forbes was your father?" Kol asked and eyed her, Caroline rolled her eyes at him and shrugged.

"You have one job, catch Mikael Mikaelson." Alaric said and ignored Kol's outburst. "Do this and you will be highly rewarded." He continued.

"We think he will go to our mother." Klaus said. "We already figured that, we have doubled the security around your mother and your brother Henrik." Stefan said.

"Wrong." Caroline said, everyone turned to look at her. "And why pray tell is it wrong Blondie?" Damon asked and eyed her.

"Because Mikael did not break out of Attica just to run into the feds and finish up a job. He's smart, only a fool would do that." Caroline said. "My guesses are that he would run back to some old friend. Gather up some strength stay low for a week or two, and then make his move." She continued.

"She has a point." Alaric said and eyed Stefan and Damon. "Smart thinking." Damon said and turned around towards the dark skinned woman. "Bonnie, check if Mikael had any friends. Someone he would trust." Bonnie nodded at him and got to work.

"You have some clothes over there, put them on, we are leaving in 10." Damon said and pointed towards the small table that stood against the wall. They all got up and moved over to the table, they grabbed their clothing and walked over to the changing rooms.

"This is going to be interesting." Alaric said and walked back into his office, Damon and Stefan shook their heads and waited for Klaus,Caroline and Kol.

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene, everyone got out of the car. Damon turned around to face them. "Remember what we said, try to run away and you get sent back." He said, all of them nodded.

They all walked over to the body. "U.S Marshal's." Damon said and showed his badge. The police officer nodded.

"What do we have here?" Stefan asked and knelt down. "Single shot to the head, his nose appears to be broken." He continued as he examined the body.

"The guard probably heard something in the back of the truck, went out to check what it was, only to have Mikael kick the door open, which would result in a broken nose and his fall to the ground." Caroline said as she eyed the body.

Everyone looked at her, Kol raised his eyebrow. "My mom was a sheriff." Caroline said and rolled her eyes at them.

"Your theory seems to fit." Stefan said and stood up. "Now the question is, which way did he take. There are three." He continued.

"If he goes straight ahead he'd end up in the city. And I doubt he'd go anywhere near there." Klaus said.

"Good point." Stefan said. "So left or right?" He asked and turned back around to face them all. "Klaus didn't your ex-girlfriend live in Jersey?" Kol asked. "Yeah, why?" Klaus asked and eyed him.

"She always seemed to have a thing for father. It could be possible that she is the brunette, but in that case she isn't a hostage, she's an accomplice." Kol said.

"Name?" Damon asked. "Hayley Marshall." Kol said, Damon got his phone out and called Bonnie.

"_What?_" She asked, Damon smirked.

"Always so lovely calling you, I need you to look up a woman named Hayley Marshall." He said.

"_On it._" Bonnie said and hung up.

"What have you done to her? She kind of hates you." Stefan said as they walked back to the car. "Remember Elena?" Damon asked, Stefan nodded.

"Of course I do, Katherine is her twin sister." Stefan said and opened the door. "I may have slept with her." Damon said and smirked, Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He watched as Kol and Klaus moved into the car.

"Where is Caroline?" He suddenly asked, Damon turned his head and looked around, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"I'm right here." She said, Damon dove his head into the car to see her sitting in the seat behind his. "You two don't really seem to pay any attention. So I'd say it's safe for us if we ever wanted to run, It'd take you at least 5 minutes to realize anyone of us were missing." She said and smirked at them.

"Very funny Blondie." Damon said and got into the drivers seat. Caroline smirked and leaned back in her seat, Stefan got in and they were off.

* * *

They arrived back to the HQ, Caroline sat down by her desk, Kol and Klaus moved over to theirs. Bonnie walked over to them and put up a picture of Hayley.

"Hayley Marshall, 22 years old, born and raised in New Jersey, parents died in a car crash. She is currently unemployed, but drives around in a SUV." Bonnie said.

"A bit of a pricey car for an unemployed lady." Damon said and leaned against Klaus' desk. "Indeed." Alaric said and stepped out of the office.

"What did you find out at the crime scene?" He asked and eyed them. "Not much, single shot to the head, broken nose. Caroline assumed it was cause the guard heard something in the back of the truck stepped out to check what was going on, Mikael kicked the door open, which led to the broken nose." Stefan said, Alaric nodded at him.

"Sounds like a good theory." He said and cast a quick glance towards Caroline. "And this Hayley, you believe she is an accomplice and not a hostage?" He asked and eyed Kol.

"She always had a weird fixation with our father." Kol said and shrugged, Alaric nodded. "Let's get her picture out to the media." He said. "Already on it." Bonnie said and walked back to her desk.

"Alright, we wont be needing them any further. I got them in at Maybelle Correctional Facility." Alaric said and nodded towards Klaus,Kol and Caroline.

Klaus smirked, that place was like kindergarten for prisoners like himself. "Alright, get back into your prison suits, we're leaving in 10." Damon said, all of them got up and moved to the changing rooms.

"I think this will be the start of something very beautiful." Alaric said as he eyed Damon and Stefan.

"Perhaps." Stefan said as he watched them disappear into the changing rooms. "I still think they will kill us one day and run off." Damon said, Alaric and Stefan shot him a look before they rolled their eyes.

"Damon get back to work, Stefan you drive them to their new home." Alaric said before he walked back into his office.

"Why am I always the one who has to work?" Damon asked as he walked over to his and Stefan's office.

"Cause you piss him off all the time." Stefan said and grinned, Damon rolled his eyes and closed the door. Stefan shook his head and leaned against Caroline's desk, waiting for them to come out.

* * *

**Thoughts? Should I continue? ;~; I do apologize in advance if i mess some things up, i really have no idea about the law and how it works in the US, but i will do my best to get everything right ^^' /Scars**


	2. Chapter 2

**NateBuzzLover . 5 - Awe, I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**LoyalCombat - haha xD**

**AurorMartinez23 - I'm glad you think i should continue, i don't know when I'll put Enzo in, maybe in chapter 4-5, not sure!**

**klarolineshipperxoxo - Continue i shall!**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Stefan and Damon are two fit men, I'm sure they can catch up to them if they were to run ;) And i highly recommend that you watch Breakout Kings, such a good series!**

**Barbie Forbes - Yay! :D**

**Trapuccino - Alright ;)**

**xXAncientBaneXx - It most certainly will be, a lot of action and fighting!**

* * *

Mikael and Hayley had ditched the laundry truck once they had reached New Jersey, they were now walking towards a parking lot, Mikael quickly busted the window of an old red car, he opened the drivers door and got in.

He opened the passenger door for Hayley and she got it, he quickly hot-wired the car and drove away from the parking lot.

"Where to now?" Hayley asked and glanced over at him. "I'm going to visit an old friend." Mikael said and took a left, he kept on driving until he reached an abandoned factory. They stepped out of the car and moved towards the door, Mikael opened it and walked in, Hayley close after him.

"Richard, come out wherever you are." He called, Hayley raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be damned." She heard a voice say, and soon enough a man with short black hair stepped out of what looked like an office.

"Mikael Mikaelson, escaped i see." The man she assumed was Richard said. "Indeed i did." Mikael said and smirked at the man.

"What brings you here old friend?" Richard asked and eyed him. "Mason." Mikael said, Richard smirked.

"You haven't heard? Mason is locked up as well." Richard said. "I know, i want to know where." Mikael said.

"Sing Sing, along with your sons." Richard said. "Why do you want to know? Planning on breaking him out as well?" He asked. Mikael got a grin to his face.

"I do not plan on breaking him out, we however. Now that's a whole new story." He said, Richard got a mischief glint in his eyes.

"Start talking." He said, Mikael grinned and together they walked into his office.

* * *

It was a new day, Klaus and Kol walked around the small hangout room as everyone liked to call it,

"This is sweet." Kol said and looked around the room, people were playing cards or just sitting around talking to each other. His eyes locked onto the blonde who was apart of their little squad.

"So what do you think of Forbes?" Kol asked, Klaus looked down at him before he cast a glance towards the blonde sitting in a chair, looking deep in thoughts.

"I have no opinion of her, i don't know her." Klaus said and shrugged, he sat himself down so he had a view of everyone in the room, Kol sat himself down besides him.

"Come on, you must think something of her." Kol said. Klaus studied the girl, she had blonde hair falling down all the way to her chest, porcelain skin and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. To be honest she looked like an angel, but underneath all that sweetness was a animal ready to pounce on you if you made the smallest of slips.

"As i said Kol, i have no opinion of her." Klaus said and leaned back in his seat, Kol shrugged and leaned back as well.

"I find her interesting, i can't read her like i can most people." Kol said, Klaus cast a side glance at him.

"You know what i mean." Kol said, Klaus shrugged at him before he turned his attention back towards the room.

"So what do you think father is up to?" Kol asked. "I don't know Kol, but whatever it is I'm sure we will find out soon." Klaus said, Kol nodded at him. They sat in silence for awhile before Kol got up.

"Screw it." He muttered and walked over to the people gambling, Klaus rolled his eyes at him and shook his head.

Kol sat himself down and shot everyone a wide grin. "Got room for one more?" He asked, an old Latino man, probably in his early 40's Kol guessed, shot him a grin and gave him cards. Kol got some cigarettes out from his pocket and put them by his side.

They played for about 40 minutes before a guard came into the room. "Mikaelson's, Forbes, you got a visitor." He called out, Kol smirked as he placed down his card.

"Pair in king's" He said and eyed the man. "Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen, lets do this again sometime, yes?" He continued and started to collect the cigarettes and money.

"Not so fast gringo." The man said with a slight accented voice, he put down his cards. "Full house." He continued a smirk on his face, Kol went pale.

"You owe me 800$." He said. "I'll come to collect." He added. "Mikaelson." The guard called, Kol got up from the table and walked away. Klaus eyed him as they walked to the visitor's meeting were held.

"You lost didn't you?" He asked, Kol nodded.

"How much?" Klaus asked as he sighed. "800$" Kol mumbled, Klaus stared at him. "You are so screwed." Klaus said and let out a chuckle.

"Can't you just go and scare him a bit?" Kol asked and eyed him, Klaus shook his head. "Nope." He said.

They got to the visitor's place, Damon was there to pick them up. "Change into this quickly, we need to go directly to two new crime scenes." He said and threw them their clothes.

"New crime scenes?" Caroline asked. "Mikael and his brunette companion dumped the truck, that's where Klaus and Stefan are heading, you, me and wonder boy will be going to the murder scene." Damon said. Caroline nodded and started to undress, Klaus and Kol looked at her, she raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." She said and got out the clothes Damon had thrown at her.

Damon turned around and said. "Hurry up boys, we don't have all the time in the world." Klaus and Kol undressed quickly and put on their new clothes.

* * *

Damon let Klaus off at Stefan and the truck scene and then he drove off to the murder scene, he pulled up to a small shabby looking house.

"This is where Hayley lives." Kol commented as they got out of the car. "Great, then maybe you know the guy who is dead in the living room." Damon said and grinned at him, Kol shrugged and walked after him, Caroline close behind.

They moved into the living room where a man laid on the floor. "Single shot to the head, like the guard." Caroline pointed out, Damon nodded at her.

"Father was always a psychopath with a bit of a narcissistic personality disorder." Kol commented as he walked around the body.

"With a bit of a narcissistic personality disorder?" Caroline asked and raised her eyebrow. "Yes, he doesn't believe that he is the most important to others, but he is cold blooded. He shows no feelings towards anyone." Kol said and moved towards the bookcase.

"These have been moved." He said, he got some of the books out, behind them he found a safe. "Found something." He called out, Damon walked over to him and looked.

"You wouldn't happen to know the combination?" He asked, Kol stood back and let his mind race.

"Most common passwords, birthday, mothers birthday,address." He started to mumble to himself. "Are you sure he is stable?" Caroline asked and eyed him, Damon shot her a look and she sent him a grin in return.

"Got it." He said and moved back to the safe, he quickly put in some numbers and the safe made a beeping sound, Kol smirked and opened it.

"What was the code?" He asked and looked into the small safe. "Father's birthday." Kol said and shrugged.

"This girl seriously had some daddy fixations." Caroline mused and walked over to them. "You have no idea, darling." Kol said and smirked at her.

"Looks to be a gun safe." Damon said, "It is, my mother had one of these in our house." Caroline said.

"So that means Mikael and Hayley are now armed, great." Damon said with fake glee and closed the safe door. "So do you know who the man is?" Damon asked and eyed Kol. Kol turned around and eyed him.

"No, sorry." He said and shook his head. "Alright, lets get back to the HQ and see what Stefan and your brother got." Damon said and motioned for them to walk out of the house. They followed after him and soon they were off to the HQ.

Upon arriving they were met with Klaus and Stefan. "Found anything interesting?" Stefan asked. "Single shot to the head like the guard, she had a weapon safe, with the weapon missing. So I'm going to assume they are now both armed." Damon said and leaned against Caroline's desk.

"What did you two find?" He asked and eyed his brother and Klaus. "We found brown long hair, probably from Hayley. Sent it to the lab to be sure, other than that nothing." Stefan said and looked at him.

"I got the identity of the dead man." Bonnie said, she walked around her desk with a photo in her hand.

"Jackson Miller, 20 years old, worked at a 7/11. No siblings but his parents are alive." Bonnie continued and put his picture up.

"Time to visit the parents." Damon said and grinned. "I'll take wonder boy, you keep Blondie and..." Damon paused as he looked at Klaus. "I haven't come up with a nickname for you yet, well him." He continued and stood up.

"Why do i have to come along?" Kol asked as he stood up. "Because you can read people better than no else. Now move it." Damon called over his shoulder, Kol hurried over to him and closed the door behind him.

"I don't have anything for you as of right now, and i need to take this phone call." Stefan said and moved into his office, closing the door behind him.

Caroline sighed and leaned back in her chair, Klaus eyed her for a minute. "Is it true?" He asked, Caroline turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you kill six people?" He asked, Caroline got a small grin to her face. "They had it coming." She said and shrugged. Klaus kept his eyes on her, she was so petite and small, how could she have taken out 6 people on her own? He wondered.

"How did you do it?" He asked, Caroline eyed him. "That's really none of your business." She said angrily.

"Didn't mean to upset you love, I'm just curious." He said and gave her a crooked grin. "And why are you curious? You think just cause I'm a female i cant take down guys twice my size?" She snapped.

"Well, yeah." Klaus said bluntly, Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "I bet i could take you, right here right now." She said, Klaus smirked and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah, not like that you perv." She said and rolled her eyes, Klaus smirked. "I've been locked up for 5 years love, and your little undressing show earlier did little to ease my urges." He said and gave her a wink.

Caroline scoffed at him. "Trust me Klaus, I'd rather sleep with a pig than sleep with you." She said and turned away from him. Klaus smirked and spun around in his chair. Perhaps this was going to be funner than he thought.

* * *

Damon and Kol arrived at the Miller's house, they lived in a small white house in what seemed to be a nice neighborhood.

Damon knocked on the door and took a step back, shortly after a small woman appeared in the door way.

"Good afternoon Mrs Miller, i am Damon Salvatore U.S Marshals, this is Kol. May we come in?" He asked as he showed her his badge, the woman eyed him for a moment then his badge.

"Sure." She said and side stepped, letting them into the house. "What does this concern?" She asked as she closed the door.

"You may want to sit down ma'am." Damon said, Mrs Miller looked at him but motioned for them to follow her into the living room, she sat down as Kol took a look around the room.

"I'm afraid we found your son this morning, shot to death." Damon said, Mrs Miller let out a small gasp.

"Wha... what?" She said. "I'm very sorry for your loss Mrs Miller, but we need to ask you some questions." Damon continued, Mrs Miller looked around the room and shook her head.

"I cant believe it." She said. "Sure you can." Kol said and turned to face her.

"Excuse me?" She said and looked at him. "You can believe that your son is dead, you've been waiting for this call for the past 3 years." Kol said bluntly and shrugged at her.

"What awful accusations, how dare you step into my home and say things like that?" She snapped.

"The fact that you have no pictures of your son, clearly helps my case. I'm going to bet that he started hanging with the wrong people when he turned 17, you and your husband tried your best to get him away from them, you however failed." He said, Mrs Miller sat with her mouth open.

"Oh, and what gave you away was you not crying. Most mothers who love their children become devastated when they hear their child died, you looked more at ease." Kol continued, Damon sent him a look , which made him shut up.

"Do forgive my partners outburst, but we need to know if you know this woman." Damon said and took out his phone and showed her a picture of Hayley.

"That's Hayley, she was Jackson's girlfriend." She said. "I never liked her, she was the one who got my baby into all these horrible stuff." She added.

"Actually.." Kol started but Damon interrupted him. "Thank you for your cooperation Mrs Miller, if you can think of anything of importance please contact me." He said and handed her his number, she nodded at him and led them out.

Once outside Damon hit Kol over the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked and rubbed his head.

"We want her to cooperate with us, not throw us out of the house before we can ask anything." Damon said, Kol shrugged at him.

"I was only saying the truth." Kol said and got into the passenger seat. "Yeah, well sometimes people don't want to hear the truth." Damon said and put on his seat belt.

"I'll be quiet next time." Kol muttered and leaned against the window, Damon eyed him for a minute before he turned his eyes back to the road and drove off.

* * *

They got back to the HQ, Caroline looked up, Kol looked sad while Damon looked, like he usually did.

"Got anything?" Stefan asked and stepped out of his office. "Jackson was Hayley's boyfriend." Damon said, Stefan nodded at him.

"Damon, Stefan, office now." Alaric called from his office, Damon and Stefan sighed and walked into his office, closing the door behind them. Leaving Klaus,Caroline,Kol and Bonnie alone.

"What got you so down brother?" Klaus asked and eyed Kol. "Oh just the fact that I'm going to die today." Kol said and sent him a fake smile.

"Can't you just take him on? Fight him?" Caroline asked and eyed him. "He's like twice my size." Kol said and looked at her.

"Excuses." She said and rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you take him on?" Kol snapped, Caroline raised her eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I'm just on edge." Kol quickly said and leaned back in his chair. "You don't say." Caroline said and turned back to the papers on her desk.

"So we know Mikael broke out yesterday, he has Hayley with him, they dumped the truck which means they have to have a new vehicle. Hayley's SUV maybe?" Caroline asked and eyed the two of them.

"Most likely." Klaus said. "So we should get that out to the media and the police." Caroline said. "Already on it." Bonnie called out to them, Caroline eyed her for a moment before she turned her attention back to the papers.

"If i was Mikael Mikaelson, what would i do first thing breaking out of a prison?" Caroline asked herself.

"We already established he'd find someone he trusted." Klaus said, Caroline nodded at him. "Do you know anyone your father trusted?" Caroline asked, Klaus shook his head.

"Finn might." Kol spoke up, Caroline raised her eyebrow at him. "Our oldest brother, him and father were always close." Kol explained.

"Oh." Caroline said, Stefan and Damon came out of the office along with Alaric. "So do we have anything new?" He asked and eyed them.

"Well, we figured they took Hayley's SUV, since they dumped the truck." Kol said, Alaric nodded at him.

"You might want to take a chat with our older brother, him and father were always close." Klaus said and glanced up at him.

"Lets bring him in." Alaric said, Damon and Stefan moved out of the HQ. They returned shortly after with Finn, they moved him into the interrogation room.

"Finn Mikaelson, i am Damon Salvatore, U.S Marshal, i have a few questions about your father. Now i have to inform you that you are entitled to a lawyer." Damon said and eyed the man.

"I'm well aware of my rights." Finn said.

"Alright, when was the last time you heard from your father?" Damon asked.

"I decline to answer." Finn said as a smirk spread onto his lips, Damon eyed him.

"Do you know the whereabouts of your father and Hayley Marshall?" Damon asked, Finn only stared at him.

"You do know by withholding what ever it is you know, you are counted as an accomplice." Damon said.

"I'm aware of that as well. I wish you good luck in proving that in court." Finn said and eyed him, Damon let out a sigh and stood up, leaving the room.

"We aren't going to get anything from him." Damon said. "Of course you wont, Finn has always been fathers pet." Klaus said and gave Damon a crooked grin.

"Tell me about your brother." Caroline said and looked at Klaus, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Just tell me." She said, Klaus sighed and said.

"He's smart, sharp mind, sharp tongue. Well mannered, married, no kids. Him and my brother Elijah are very alike, both business men." Caroline took in what he said. "Tell me more about his wife." She said.

"Where are you going with this Blondie?" Damon asked and eyed her. "You'll see." Caroline said. Klaus informed her of what he knew of Sage, Kol put in a few comments as well.

"Let me interrogate him." Caroline said, Damon let out a chuckle and shook his head. "No, not going to happen Blondie." He said.

"You aren't going to get anything out of him, but i will." She said. Alaric eyed her, "What makes you so sure?" He asked, Caroline looked over at him.

"Just trust me." She said, Alaric gave her a skeptical look before he nodded. "Alright, show us what you got." He said. Caroline walked into the interrogation room and closed the door behind her.

"So they sent.." Finn started but Caroline interrupted him. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to." She said in a sharp tone. Finn fell silent and watched her, Caroline moved over to him and took a seat on the table to his left.

"Where is your father?" She asked, Finn let out a small laugh and shook his head. Caroline grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer to herself.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked in a stern voice, Finn stared her in the eyes. "No ma'am." He said quickly, Caroline smirked down at him. "You like it rough don't you? Like being told what to do." Caroline mused, Finn gulped and stared into her eyes.

"Wont you be a good boy and tell me where your father is?" She asked and gave him a small smile.

"I'll give you a treat." Caroline continued, she pushed him back into the chair and lifted her leg up on his shoulder, Finn glanced to his left and saw her boot covered leg, he quickly licked his lips and stared up at her. Caroline sent him a flirty smirk and Finn leaned in to lick the boot.

"Ah, ah,ah. Answer my question first." She said, stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't know where he is exactly, all i know if that he contacted Richard Lockwood yesterday evening." Finn said, Caroline smiled at him as she dropped her leg from his shoulder.

"Thank you Finn, you've been a good boy." She said and walked out of the room, as she closed the door she saw everyone looking at her. Klaus and Kol looked slightly scarred, Damon was looking at her in awe, Alaric looked shocked and Stefan's face was blank.

"How the hell did you know he was into bondage, dominatrix stuff?" Damon asked as he snapped out of his daze.

"I got it from what Klaus told me about his wife Sage." Caroline said and shrugged. "Oh god, now i know why he had those bruises on his body." Kol said and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images that were appearing.

"Good job Forbes." Alaric managed to get out, Caroline rolled her eyes at them and took her seat by her desk.

"Bonnie, get me everything you have on Richard Lockwood." He added before he moved into his office.

"Well, time to get back to Maybelle, you have 10 minutes." He said and walked into his office, Kol quickly eyed Caroline.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" He asked, Caroline looked at him.

"March your ass back into that room and force my brother to give you his watch, wallet, 800$" Kol said in half panic, Caroline let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Not going to happen." She said and brushed past him, Kol let out a groan. "Tough luck there brother." Klaus said and smirked.

"Yes, lets all not save the most important member of this little squad." Kol said and walked after him, Klaus let out a chuckle and moved into the changing rooms.

* * *

They arrived back at the prison, Kol was hiding by the stairs, while Klaus just walked right in. He saw the Latino man standing in the middle of the room, looking around, most likely searching for him.

Kol took a deep breath before he stepped into the room, "Look who decided to show his face." The man said and smirked.

"Look, i don't have your money." Kol started but the man stopped him. "I don't care for your excuses gringo, i want my money and i want them now." He said, Kol looked towards Klaus for help, but he shook his head. Kol looked back to the man and gulped, the man smirked and lifted his arm to hit him, but a small hand grasped his wrist, turning him around, forcing his arm up his back and slammed his upper body onto one of the tables.

"This is how it's going to go down. You are going to leave Kol alone, if i ever see you try to approach him, hell if i see you even looking at him, i will kill you myself. Are we clear?" Kol stood in shock as he saw Caroline manhandling the Latino.

"Are we clear?" She asked again and put pressure on his arm. "Yes,yes, we are clear." The man cried out, Caroline let go of him and backed away, the man quickly went to massage his arm, he sent them a glare and walked away.

"What.. Why did you save me?" Kol asked and stared down at her, she looked up at him and shrugged.

"We are a team, and i was taught to never leave a man behind." She said and walked away from him, Kol stared after her, a small smile playing on his lips. There certainly was more to Caroline Forbes than met the eye.

* * *

**Another chapter, hope you like it! Thoughts? And also Finn is VERY OOC in this chapter, so are most of the characters tbh. xD /Scars**


End file.
